


A Monster Under The Hood

by BubbleGumieGamer



Category: Biohazard|Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Blood and Gore, Cussing, F/M, Human Torture, Kidnapped, Pain, Rescued, Sexuality, Sibling fights, cannibals, drugged, severed limbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumieGamer/pseuds/BubbleGumieGamer
Summary: Mia is rescued by the Bakers but soon realizes that Eveline is taking control of the family. Zoe tries to help Mia escape but they encounter different obstacles that they have to face by Eveline and Lucas.Experience the horror that Mia had to go through for 3 years until Ethan arrives.





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!!!! I was extremely nervous to post this but I had to face my fear and do it anyway. I am a huge fan of resident evil and also Lucas! So sit back and enjoy this nice read.

Her eyes opened a little bit giving her a blurry vision until her eyes adjusted back to normal. She saw stairs with footsteps going down them. Someone must be carrying her, but who? She tried moving her body but even a little flinch brought a strong aching pain, not even tilting her head was good enough. She felt cold realizing now her whole body was damp. What on earth happened back there? 

Yellow lights emerged from her eyes, she was in some sort of living room. There was an old dusty couch with unusual stains and centipede stitches on it. It smelled of old beer and some sort of animal piss mixed together creating a strong odor. Next to the couch there was a wooden wavy table with a lamp and an opened book on it, that was the only thing that looked new. 

Her head was still tilted to the left so she couldn't see what the whole room looked like even if she did tilt her head to the right the person's chest would be blocking her view, the person only had to turn the other way for her to see the rest of the room but that didn't happen.

Instead the person layed her down on the miasma couch which she didn't highly enjoy but it didn't matter she already smelled of a swamp with dirt covering her light skin. At least the couch was comfortable. 

With her facing up she could finally see the person who was carrying her. The face looked...young, almost a little younger than her. 

A green hood draped over his head, a little bit of facial hair prickled out of his skin. She wanted to ask him a question but there was some sort of blockage in her throat. 

As the man slowly started to walk away she cleared her throat, the rest of the liquid went down her windpipe making her choke. She sat up coughing and wheezing out the remains. A hot flash of pain circled around her body giving her more sharp chills that bit her skin. She hugged herself trying to create friction from her hands rubbing on her arms but the pain stayed on her hands as well. 

The man came back into her full view looking concerned. Before he could ask if she was okay she cut him off. 

"Where am I? " she asked in a small quiet voice. 

"Your at my parents house." He said. 

She was lost in thought on how a man his age still lived with his parents, if it was her she would of moved out of the house already attending collage or just getting out of collage. This would remain in her head for another time but right now she needed to know how he found her and where... where Evie was? Was she dead? Destroyed? So many questions filled her mind that she needed to pick one and start off there. 

"How did you find me? Wh-where did you find me?" Or maybe two questions would do.

"Me and my old man spotted you and a little girl at the Bayou." 

Her face twisted in horror. "The little girl? Is she alive!??" 

"Yes. She wasn't breathing at first so my father had to perform CPR on her, she's good now." 

That was the opposite of what she wanted to hear she wanted to hear that Eveline was gone...forever. Not creating anymore molded or infecting people with it. The world would be safe again but now it just turned back to hell. Worse than that Evie might be more powerful possibly killing this mans innocent family and him. She couldn't believe it. 

"Where is she?" 

"She's upstairs sleeping in the living room." Evie is harmless when she is sleeping but usually she would only sleep for two hours recharging herself. She had to warn this man and his family that Eveline is dangerous, she can't be trusted. They probably wouldn't believe her if she told them. She would have to start from the beginning all the way to now. She had to hurry before Evie woke up. As her lips parted the man in the green hood cut her off with a question. 

"Is she your daughter?" 

Eveline did always call her mommy didn't she? But genetically she wasn't her daughter nor will she ever will be.

"No...she's not my daughter she's...just a friend." She lied. Calling her a friend was a lot better than calling her her daughter. 

"I see. You never told me your name." 

"Mia...Mia Winters." 

"I'm Lucas my dad and moms name are Jack and Marguerite. Were the Bakers." He held out his hand for a handshake. Mia tried her best not to wimper in pain, she cringed as her arm extended outward, the pain coursed through her arm all the way to her hand. Once their hands licked they shook genuinely. 

Mia could feel warmth wrap around her hand as the cold started to slowly melt off. The warmth quickly left as Lucas lifted up his hood unzipping his jacket placing it around Mia's shoulders. 

"Thank you..." she said. 

"Is there anything I can get you? Food? Water?" 

Come to think of it Mia didn't really have an appetite at the moment nor was she thirsty. All she needed was medicine to cure her pain. 

"Do you have any pain killers?" She asked. 

"I've got Tylenol." 

"Bring that." Without a second passing he left the room leaving her alone. Mia shuddered under the jacket hoping he wouldn't take too long.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 had arrived!!!!!

The water was crystal clear with a lukewarm touch. It tasted crisp better than how the mucky swamp water tasted. 

Mia looked down at the pill in her palm. If she took more than one that sweet drug will toxicate her body leaving her feeling boneless. She wouldn't deal with Eveline anymore or watch hell break loose all over again. She would be gone...away from all this. She would be safe...

Ethan.

She wouldn't see Ethan anymore...Mia's suicidal thoughts slipped away as she thought of her loving husband Ethan. If Mia chose to kill herself Evie would know where to find Ethan, her "daddy" and take control over him. No...she couldn't let her. Instead Mia would have to deal with containing the bitch until Tentsu found a serum to stop all this. She would need to contact them somehow. 

Mia placed the chalked pill on her tongue, took one gulp of water and swallowed it. The pill went down smoothly. 

"There's something I need to tell you." Said Mia to Lucas who was sitting at the other end of the couch. "You probably won't believe me at first but it's true." Her grip tightened on the glass of water as her heartbeat throbbed in her hands. She started out slowly telling him how Tentsu wanted to make a bioweapon to end war through mind control. She got into more detail as she explained how the Umbrella Corpse wanted to destroy Eveline for all the right reasons that they thought she was evil. Tentsu then wanted to hide Eveline on a cargo ship with Mia and her partner Alan to get away from Umbrella and take her to a second laboratory where she would be safe. But after a few weeks on the ship Eveline became unstable, vomiting excessive amounts of mold and Killing everyone on the ship including Alan but not Mia. The story ended there. 

Lucas didn't seem to believe her as he was...laughing, telling her that all this was nonsense. 

"Please you have to believe me!" Mia begged. 

"Now I believe that you want all the attention for yourself." 

Mia was puzzled. "Wh-what?" 

"I understand. Mommy and daddy will be taking care of the child while they leave you in the dark." 

"No! That's not what I mean-" 

"Shhh! We got to be quiet. We don't want daddy to hear us now do we?" Lucas inched closer to Mia as he said this. Mia was lost. She couldn't tell anymore what was going on. Why was he acting like this? He was fine when she first met him but now he seemed like a totally different person. "Now I really need a girlfriend." Lucas was now on top of Mia pinning his body down on hers as he layed there. One hand covered her mouth as the other held her wrist. 

Mia's heart pounded against both their chests. She tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. Surprisingly for how skinny he was he was hard to push off. 

"Don't be like that. This is gon be fun just you and me. I could show you all the ways how i could take care of you." His hand that held her wrist snaked down to her belly. Mia shifted in discomfort, she tried to muffle out a scream but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. Lucas pushed his hand down closer and harder to Mia's mouth making it hard for Mia to breathe. 

Was this it? She thought. Was this really how I was going to die? Maybe it was her time. Maybe god didn't want her to experience anymore hellish shit. This man was going to slowly kill her and she was...surprisingly okay with that. At first she thought he was going to rape or molest her but it seems like now he wanted her dead. It's hard to trust people in this world and she knows that now.

Suddenly Mia's heartbeat started to slow down, all the energy in her body started to weaken and become numb. Why was she feeling like this? It couldn't be from Lucas suffocating her otherwise her heart rate would be up trying to wiggle her way out of this situation. Was her body just tired from being in the shipwreck with all the aches and pains? Then she remembered...

The pill.

That was no ordinary Tylenol pill that was...a drug to make her sleep for god knows how long. She looked up at the man who rose his hand off her mouth staring deep into her soul with his lecherous gaze. 

The glass water slipped free from her grip shattering into a million wet pieces on the floor. Everything closed in on Mia as the sound around her became vague. Her eyelids dropped heavy and before she fell asleep she heard someone say 

"Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Lucas is a baddy in this chapter! >;) Wiki did say that he was also lecherous so I decided to put in a little of that in this chapter. And I also kind of ship Mia and Lucas as you can tell by this chapter...anyways chapter 3 will be up next week so stay tuned!


	3. The Bakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is rescued by the Bakers but soon realizes that Eveline is taking control of the family. Zoe tries to help Mia escape but they encounter different obstacles that they have to face by Eveline and Lucas.   
> Experience the horror that Mia had to go through for 3 years until Ethan arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late too many things happening in my life right now! Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Anyways here's chapter 3 for ya! Oh I forgot to add the date to the two chapters so pretend they said: October 10, 2014 2:15 p.m

October 10, 2014 8:25 p.m

Rusted chains layed spiraling up on the wood floor wrapping around the wooden wavy tables leg locked in place. Mia's hands were clamped together with layers of the chains wrapped around her wrists tightly like cuffs puncturing her skin and clogging up the blood flow turning her hands into a dark purple. 

The pill finally dissolved out of her system as she slowly started to open her eyes from the deep slumber. It was already dark time though she didn't know that from there being no windows in the room. Her ears perked up at a soft humming sound coming closer in the distance. 

The door creaked open revealing a women seemingly in her late forties carrying a lantern and a can of food. This must be the mom thought Mia. 

"Oh good your awake. Sorry for the situation with my son. He can get very hostile sometimes without knowing it." Margurite set down the lantern and canned food on the untable unwrapping the chains that bound Mia's hands together. 

"...Thank you." Said Mia as she felt the marks from the chains on her wrists. I have to be careful with trusting these people Mia told herself. After what happened with her and Lucas she felt like she couldn't trust anyone. 

"We really don't trust an outsider like yourself or that little girl." Margurite picked up the lantern beginning to head out the before looking back at Mia. "Who knows you might even be a crazed killer." Then she left. 

________________________________________

In the kitchen there was a feast on the table. A pot filled with soup spreading aroma up in the air next to it homemade rolls in a basket, green beans on a plate and seasoned steaks. The mom made all the food with Zoe by her side helping as the boys worked. That's how it's always been in the Baker family, women cooked and men worked. 

The father and son would usually go outside cleaning out the gutters and picking up broken branches from the yard by recent storms that hit Dulvey at least twice a month lasting for two to three days. Last week was different, last week a hurricane hit lasting seven days straight. 

The roof of the house got damaged from the pounding of rain with ferocious winds sweeping up leaves, branches, and small particles of rock and dirt scratching at the windows until it made a dent which eventually caused the windows to crack open leaving rain water to seep through the cracks spilling onto the hard wood floor making it soggy. 

Everyone was happy when the storm ended but not so happy cleaning up the mess. 

Jack Baker the dad of the family had to attach rags inside the cracks to keep the cold weather out. The family were miles away from a repair shop and they simply didn't have the time nor money to repair every single broken part of the house. 

On the other hand their son Lucas Baker was a great craftsman worker who built unique inventions through obstacles which he called "games." Lucas would try to repair the windows by measuring out the frame and "creating" his own glass. Although Jack didn't want his son doing too much work The father simply stuck with the rags and thanked his son for trying to help out. 

________________________________________

The family sat around the table, said their evening prayers and dug into the feast. The family didn't talk much during dinner only silverware colliding on plates scraping off the food was the only sound to be heard. Tonight was different as Zoe the daughter of the Bakers broke the silence and clashing of utensils. 

"There's something strange about the child and the women she brought with her." The parents looked, Lucas didn't as he was on his phone doing god knows what. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Margurite beginning to feel tense. 

Zoe hesitated. "It's just-she doesn't seem normal-"

Margurite cut her off. "Honey! Shhh! She might hear you!" 

"She's asleep ma! There's no way that she can hear me." 

That's where she was wrong. Near the corner of the hall that led to the stairs the little girl was listening. Clenching her fists in and out as every hateful word boiled inside her. If Zoe didn't want her then she couldn't be part of this family. 

"You know what we're done discussing this." 

"But ma!"

Margurite sat up collecting and stacking empty plates and bowls on top of each other except for one. 

"God dammit Lucas you can't just keep wasting your food you have to eat it!" 

Lucas wasn't anorexic he just didn't care for ma's 'special' meals. Eveline would change that.

"Alright off to bed ya'll." Margurite set the dishes in the sink scrubbing off the small remains of food. 

Zoe was curious about the guest. She wanted to know her origin of coming here. Obviously it was no family vacation where a great big ship of two would be swimming in the marshlands, something else was going on but what? Did people die on the ship? I have to know more Zoe told herself perhaps tomorrow I'll find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change up Margurite a little bit so I hope u liked my version...next chapter will focus on Margurite having trouble sleeping eventually making her go insane and hallucinating? You'll have to find out next week! :'D


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is rescued by the Bakers but soon realizes that Eveline is taking control of the family. Zoe tries to help Mia escape but they encounter different obstacles that they have to face by Eveline and Lucas.   
> Experience the horror that Mia had to go through for 3 years until Ethan arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Margurite :(

Oct, 11 2014 3:00 a.m

Margurite shuffled around in the bed fluffing out her pillows, tossing covers on and off her and trying to sleep in vertical to horizontal positions. None of these things have worked ever since she got into bed 5 hours ago. Her eyes were starting to turn red with sleep crust forming at the lacrimal caruncle. 

She knew why she couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of her paranoia thinking that Mia might secretly plan to kill this family, it was because there was a slight ringing in her ears. She tried to shut it off by sleeping but that only made it worse by becoming louder. 

Margurite has always slept in silence (besides her husband occasionally snoring) the silence made her mind clear and out of thought. But tonight insomnia struck leaving her to count sheep until she fell asleep. 

Oct, 11 2014 8:30 a.m 

Bacon sizzled as sunny-side up eggs stared up out of the pan. Zoe prepared the table by putting down plates, napkins and silverware. The boys came into the kitchen all dressed out to clean up outside and finish repairing a few parts to the house after breakfast. 

"Did you all sleep okay?" Asked Zoe. 

"None of your business." Said Lucas texting away on his phone. Jack gave him a crucial look. 

"Lucas, do I need to take that damn phone away!?" 

Lucas took a few steps back. "Geez old man get off my back!" 

"Will you boys stop it?! Now sit down and eat!" Yelled Margurite. The boys obeyed and took their seats. Upsetting mom was bad enough when she knew how to take a whip and punish her kids the right way. Jack on the other hand tried to play as much as a good guy by only using threatening words to scare off his kids, that used to work when they were little but not today as they are young adults. 

Margurite served up everyone's plates and filled their mugs with black coffee. The family said their morning prayers and dug into their meals. 

9:05 a.m 

Mia was starving. Only one cup of a can of beans wasn't enough for her fast metabolism. Her stomach started to ache and growl at her. She needed more food before she became ravenous. But how was she gonna get the food? The old door unlocked creaking open to reveal a young women with short brown hair. 

"Who are you?" Asked Mia.

"I'm Zoe. The daughter of the family." She peered through the door making sure nobody followed then closed the door behind her. 

"Your brother didn't even mention you to me." 

She chuckled while walking closer to her. "Yeah he usually does that. He sometimes wishes I wasn't even his sister at all." 

"Why?" 

Zoe shrugged not that it wasn't Mia's business to know about sibling hatred Zoe simply didn't know the answer quite yet considering that Lucas always kept things to himself. Mia scooted a few inches away as Zoe sat next to her a little too closely. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"...yes." Said Mia nervously. 

"Good." A few awkward stares went by with silence until Zoe changed the subject. "So you crashed here on a ship with that little girl and nobody else right?" 

"Y-yes." 

"You were lucky to make it out alive." 

Mia had to secretly disagree with that. She didn't want to make it out alive. It made more sense to her that she would already be dead. It's hard to believe that she survived such an impact back on the ship, no normal person would survive that but she did. Maybe it wasn't in the cards that she's supposed to be dead yet. 

Zoe started to ask the deeper question that would reveal Mia's secret. "What exactly happened on that ship?" 

Mia hesitated. She already regretted telling Lucas but it seems like he didn't tell anybody just yet and hopefully he never will. Mia let her guard down once she won't do it again. Instead she would partially tell the truth. "A hurricane hit leaving the ship to break apart." 

Zoe could tell there was something more going on. "I can't quite wrap my head around that knowing that only you and the little girl survived. Please tell me." 

Mia knew lying wouldn't help. She had to make these people trust her. "I will tell you everything if..." a long silent pause. "I can get something to eat." 

"Fair enough. Your still not allowed to come upstairs so I'll bring the food to you." Zoe left. Mia waited and waited. She never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Zoe go????!!! You'll have to find out next chapter :) ahh don't you just love the suspense? Anyways sorry my chapters are short I'll try to make them be a little longer next time. And sorry for my lack of detail on this I am trying my best to describe the situation like a pro but sadly...I'm not nearly as good as the rest of the people on Ao3. I'll practice more writing on detail when this is posted. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week! ^.^


	5. Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is rescued by the Bakers but soon realizes that Eveline is taking control of the family. Zoe tries to help Mia escape but they encounter different obstacles that they have to face by Eveline and Lucas.   
> Experience the horror that Mia had to go through for 3 years until Ethan arrives.

Oct 11, 2014 9:12 a.m

Zoe rummaged around in the fridge for minutes looking to see if there was anything decent for Mia to eat. Besides the leftovers wrapped up in tin foil, Margurite wouldn't allow strangers to have their cooked meals. Instead Zoe spotted fresh fruits and veggies in the crisper drawer of the fridge. Immediately an idea came to mind that she could fix Mia up a salad with fruit on the side. But then she thought it wouldn't be as filling looking at how skinny Mia was she needed either carbs or protein to go with it. Zoe picked out the fresh lettuce and spinach along with some apples and oranges that mama picked from the garden onto a cutting board. She washed the leaves thoroughly and diced up the fruit into a bowl. She checked the pantry for any canned beans or white rice in a jar for her to cook. To her surprise the pantry was empty. Lucas came whistling around the corner popping slices of apple in his mouth diverting over to Zoe after hearing her angry groans. 

"Do you know where mom put all the canned food?" 

"Nope." He lied amusing himself by popping more fruit in his mouth which irritated Zoe. 

"Stop eating that food! That's Mia's!" 

He put his hands up in surrender mode, Zoe pushed him off to the side as she grabbed a butcher knife and started cutting the lettuce. Lucas always had a hard time bonding with his family. It seemed like to him that whenever he tried to help his family with something or express his feelings or even minding his own business he would get yelled at sometimes even abused if his actions were bad or if his mouth was foul. Zoe not letting him try a little bit of the guests food was definitely going on his fuck you list. 

"I think mom hid some of the canned food up in the attic." Said Lucas with a smile forming across his face. He had a plan but Zoe didn't know it. 

"Why would mom hide all the food up there?" 

"So Mia wouldn't steal." That was true. The family was scarce on food since it was getting close to winter all the animals were hibernating. The fruits and vegetables in Margurite's garden were starting to wilt, only certain ones would be able to survive over the winter but not a lot. All the food that was left were the canned beans and jars of rice with very little leftovers. Mia and the little girl are a great struggle to feed since there the ones that mostly need the food because they are lacking nutrients. Jack would have to sell his antiques to get more money to feed his family over the next couple of months to survive. If that didn't work the family would have to live on scraps until spring came. 

Zoe hastily walked up the stairs pushing the red button which lowered the stairs to the attic. 

"Which room?" Asked Zoe.

"Check the first one." 

She walked up the other cases of stairs until she disappeared out of Lucas's sight. He waited. 

Step. Step. Step. 

A door shut. He pressed the red button lifting up the stairs, he heard the door slam open with footsteps racing above the ceiling until they came to a hault. 

"Lucas you fucking idiot! Let me out!" 

"Maybe you shouldn't treat me like shit anymore zo!" He stormed down the stairs leaving Zoe in utter silence. 

_______________________________________

She was trapped. Alone in the dark with no way out. Hitting the wall constantly screaming for her parents was no help. Her brother was delusional to her he was delusional! Clearly he was diagnosed with sociopath behavior but he should of felt remorse or guilt making him come back freeing her. But he didn't...

Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her bangs stuck to the sweat on her forehead. She was slowly starting to panic realizing now that her parents rarely came in the attic. Since her brother was unpredictable she didn't know when he would let her out. Probably a day or two? Or a week? Or until she died of starvation like Oliver? The thought of that terrified her. She knew what happened to Oliver. The three of them went to elementary school together. Oliver constantly crushed over Zoe as he made fun of Lucas for being a crazyhead. Lucas was sick and tired of all the insults that he took his revenge by lieing to Oliver about inviting him to his "Birthday Party" just to lock him in his room up in the attic. Oliver pleaded to be let out but after a few days he was never heard from again. When Zoe smelled the rotten flesh she decided to take a look only to see an image that will never leave her head. Oliver's dead body pinned to the wall with his intestines hanging from his lower stomach. Lucas caught her, threatening to slit her throat if she told anybody. 

Zoe placed her fingers around her neck where Lucas placed the knife when he threatened her. She should of told her parents even if it meant getting killed her brother would at least gotten help and his mind would be much more clearer today than all those years ago.   
______________________________________

Mia was curled up into a ball with agonizing pain circling all around her stomach. She was constantly thinking of all the food in the world she could stuff herself with. Her mouth watered at the images of every fattening food that would keep her full for hours like a pizza, a steak, or even a hamburger. Her stomach rumbled every second making the pain more severe as she strongly pictured herself eating the food. 'Pathetic Mia you are pathetic.' She told herself. She was right, she couldn't let hunger win she had to fight it off and fend for herself by stealing the families food. 

She had little energy to get up, her whole body felt wobbly and it was hard enough that she wasn't trying to puke. Maybe she should since it's the only thing that she could eat. 'No! No! No! Don't be disgusting!' She told herself. 

Mia used all her strength to push herself off the couch gripping her stomach with one hand and nibbling on her nails with the other to keep her hunger sane. She took baby steps making it out of the room. 

"The door wasn't locked this time?..." something didn't feel right...why would the family not lock the door? Did they think she would behave and wait until food was served to her? Or did they forget? It didn't matter anymore all she needed was food and fast! One by one she took baby steps up the stairs until she came into a hallway with translucent light shining in the morning sun. The vibrant light transpierced Mia's eyes blinding her. Her eyes squinted blinking back the tears as she peered through the hallway. 

Her eyes laid upon a tall dark figure at the end of the hallway carrying a tray of food and wearing a green hoodie. It could only mean one person: Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! ^.^ hope u enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be up next week like always. What did u guys think of olivers death????? Did it gross u out? Hope it did ;) anyways have a fun weekend and an AWESOME spring break!


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is rescued by the Bakers but soon realizes that Eveline is taking control of the family. Zoe tries to help Mia escape but they encounter different obstacles that they have to face by Eveline and Lucas.   
> Experience the horror that Mia had to go through for 3 years until Ethan arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food porn? ;)

Zoe's voice became hoarse from yelling at the top of her lungs for her parents to hopefully come free her from her "imprisonment" in the attic. There was no luck only regret. She should have never trusted Lucas but how would she know this would happen? She obviously can't see the future but after this one hell of a morning she wished she had. The last door at the end of the hallway was all boarded up, Zoe tried pulling out some of the crooked nails that stuck out from the chipped board using all her strength twisting and pulling until marks from the head of the nails appeared on her fingers. She gave up knowing that she wouldn't be able to pull a single nail out. Although her arms were toned she didn't have the strength. That was the only room that lead to her freedom since it was the only room that had a ladder and a window to escape out of. As for the other small spacious room nothing useful has been found. Just boxes, mannequins and a phone surrounded the area. If the phone wasn't broken she would call the house for her parents to pick up and free her. Sadly that was the last bit of hope plucked out of Zoe. She finally gave up by letting her fears consume her as she cowered underneath the desktop. Images of Oliver struck her mind every few seconds starting with the spill of his intestines to the horrid deceased look on his face. No...she couldn't die like him. Tears slid down her burning cheeks as she pouted in frustration. She deeply hated herself for trusting Lucas she shouldn't have knowing that he tells a lot of lies to everyone, she thought he might actually tell the truth this time. All Zoe could do now is wait until her parents noticed that she's missing, but that would take far too long. Zoe had plans to get back to Mia and learn more of how she really got here. The anticipation is killing and she knew right from the start that Mia was lying to her because her story is "top secret." Zoe would have to earn Mia's trust in order for her to tell the whole truth. She did say if she brought her food she would tell Zoe but that didn't work out so well. Thankfully for Zoe's quick thinking she thought of another plan that might work. It might work she hoped it just might. Zoe quickly escaped out of thought as she spotted a box that read: "Daddy's Tools." Zoe didn't even notice the box was there when she came in the room. It wouldn't hurt to check it out. She opened up the flaps to reveal a hammer. Zoe picked it up and went to the boarded door. She took the other end of the hammer and placed the claws in between a nail. She started to pull hard enough that the muscles in her arms started to show. The nail slowly slid out of the board rattling on the floor. 

"Okay one down several more to go." 

______________________________________

Lucas set the tray of food down close to Mia's feet. Surprisingly she didn't freak out that he was this close to her but she didn't care all she cared about was getting food into her stomach and savoring the flavors. Mia bent down beginning to pick up her tray when Lucas stopped her by bending down to her height. She looked away from him avoiding his gaze as it felt awkward enough. Lucas placed his thumb and index finger around Mia's jawline slowly turning her head forcing to look at him. The bone to her chin had less skin wrapped around it making the bone pop out. He guessed it was from the lack of food. Mia's metabolism runs very high whenever she doesn't eat in an hour she loses up to four pounds. Now since she hasn't eaten in seven hours she probably lost twenty eight pounds. Mia jerked her head away plopping down on the floor staring at her food. She wanted to be left alone. Lucas could see that but simply ignored it because he was bored. Working on repairing the house all day took a great toll on him making his muscles sore from all the heavy lifting. He was lucky enough to take a break, stretching out his tight muscles and popping the kinks out of his neck. Now it was time for his free time which meant playing with the guest. 

Lucas's other free times have consisted with technology from being on his iPhone all day to becoming a night owl on his laptop. It took many years for him to get used to the short-term effects that the internet had on the human body like creating severe headaches and drowsiness of the eyes. The long-term effects will always be part of his daily routine which are having irregular sleep patterns and staying glued to the internet like a drug. Lucas can sometimes have a low tolerance for the internet resting his mind and his groggy blood shot eyes for about a day or two, today was one of those days. 

Lucas picked up one of the pieces of diced apple and shoved it close enough to Mia's face where the tip of her nose was touching the vibrant red skin. She could smell the sweet sugars feeding her nose making her mouth a little watery. Mia stopped herself before she devoured the apple off of Lucas's fingers and thought about what was happening in this situation. Was he teasing me with this food or is he really going to baby feed me? If he did tease her with the food she would use up all her last bit of strength to give him a hard blow but if he wasn't and he was just being generous to feed her she was semi okay with it. Although it would feel kind of awkward and embarrassing since she's a grown woman and knows how to feed herself, she's not a child. Mia was overthinking like always instead she told herself that he would understand if he had to baby feed her seeing that she's in bad shape for being starved. She gave it a shot and hoped for the best outcome in this situation. She slowly opened her mouth as Lucas placed the diced apple on her tongue, Mia quickly closed her mouth after Lucas's fingers were several inches away from her mouth. Mia could feel and taste the sugary nectar spread across her mouth down to her throat as her mouth sprung open with an aubundant of flavors. Her chewing became faster and faster until she was no longer savoring the apple. 

"More..." she demanded. Where on earth did that come from? She thought. Without hesitation Lucas picked up an orange this time and placed it again into Mia's mouth. This time Mia savored the sweet flavor of the orange and its juices. The natural sugars from the apple and orange hit her system where the food was starting to give her a little more energy. Mia figured she would have enough energy to gulf down the food. Handful by handful she picked up the fruits and vegetables and devoured every bit. Lucas watched in awe at how fast Mia was eating, he never thought a women would be this hungry after a day. Mia chomped at the fruit and ripped through the lettuce with her teeth like an animal as her stomach begged for more food. After a minute of forceful eating the plate and bowl were spotless. Mia didn't even feel a little full just bloated after taking in huge breaths of air while stuffing her face. Although fruits and vegetables aren't supposed to make you full fast since most of them are high in water content. Mia would be able to burn off all that food in under five minutes. She needed more. More food that has both protein, carbs and fat. 

"Wooooee! You were hungry that you could eat an entire horse!" 

Speaking of horse she wouldn't mind a nice smoking hot plate of well done horse meat, or lamb chops, or a burger, hell any meat would do. 

"I need...more." Mia gripped her stomach as it was in agonizing pain. 

"Hot damn! Let me see if I can cook you up something special." He emphasized the word special in a flirty child-like voice. Mia had ignored what he said when she saw a child at the other end of the hallway. 

"Mommy." The voice called out. So pure, so precious, so innocent with the little rag doll voice Evie had but she wasn't. Lucas spun around capturing the visuals of Evie for the very first time. He had to give Evie some credit that a ten year old kid like herself had style. Raven black hair covering one side of her pale slim face with swamp dirt scraped over her forehead and cheek. Her outfit seemed to have a goth vibe to it since she is wearing a dull gray dress with black lace up boots. The kid really did have style. Didn't Mia say the two of them were friends and not mother and daughter? Of course, Mia has been lying to me this whole damn time for whatever reason. 

"What a bitch..." Lucas muttered under his breath. 

"Evie honey go back upstairs." 

"But I want to play with you mommy." 

"I know sweetie I know just-later okay?" Mia's words were trembling on top of each other as she feared Evie would take control of Lucas. 

"Okay." Eveline ran swiftly towards the door on her left without making a sound on the hard wood floor with her boots. It was almost as if she were a ghost.   
_____________________________________

The last nail rattled on the floor with the other metallic rusted nails. The boards were propped up against the wall slightly slanted stacked on top of each other. Zoe's hands started to show callouses from gripping the hammer which also made her arms feel sore. She never used that much of her strength before (besides doing push-ups in gym class at school and doing warrior poses for yoga) she never used that much intensity on her arms like that before until now. She hated it. Zoe twisted the knob slowly opening the door. The first thing that caught her eye was the ladder. She sprinted for her freedom until she remembered about the food for Mia. Zoe gave off an irritated growl as she started to snoop out the box of food. 'After I find the food I am getting the hell out of here.' She told herself. Luckily the box that read: "Margurite's Emergency Food" was just right across the room. 

"Thank god Lucas wasn't lying." Zoe opened up the flaps to the box revealing fourteen jars of white rice and six cans of beans. Zoe tucked all the cans of beans on her tank top like a pouch. She would have to come back later for the rice since the jars are too fragile to be jumbling around in her shirt. Zoe slowly climbed up the ladder one handed making sure no cans fall. Once she got to the top she unlatched the window pushing it open. The chilling afternoon breeze welcomed her with the bright orange sun shining down. Off to the distance Zoe spotted Jack and Margurite, she couldn't wait to tell them about the adventure she had in the attic.   
_____________________________________

Margurite watered the rest of her peas and kohlrabi while Jack was hammering in the last nail to the board on the window. Margurite felt the density of the purple kohlrabi, the vegetable wasn't too hard nor too soft it was right in the middle where it could be picked out of the ground. 

"I heard on the radio that it's going to rain tonight." Said Jack. 

"Will the guest house be okay if we're going back to the mansion tonight?" 

"House should be fine as long as all the windows are boarded up." 

"Mom! Dad!" Zoe called out from up above the opened window. 

"Zoe? What on earth are you doing up there?!" 

Before Zoe could answer she carefully stepped out onto the roof closing the window with one hand behind her, her other hand kept a firm grip on her tank top with the cans inside. Zoe slid down the roof on her butt until her feet came near the gutter. She placed her one free hand on the gutter gripping it tightly as she lowered herself off the roof. Thankfully the gutter was strong enough to stabilize itself from the weight of Zoe. Zoe dangled a few inches off the ground for a split second then landed on her feet. 

"Zoe how on earth did you get up in the attic?" Asked Margurite. 

"Long story but I will tell you who locked me up there." 

"Who?" 

"Lucas! The little shit that he is!" 

"Dammit! Lucas told me he was going on a lunch break!" Yelled Jack. 

"He probably did after locking me in the attic." 

"Everybody calm down. First of all how did you even get into that room if the door was all boarded up? And two why are you carrying those cans?" Asked Margurite in a serene voice that she could muster. 

"I found a hammer in one of daddy's tool boxes and I pulled out each of the nails. And I have these cans because Mia hasn't eaten yet nor that little girl." 

"Alright honey go fix them up some chow. Serve them up a nice bed and breakfast even though it's almost lunch time for us." Said Jack. 

Zoe nodded disregarding Margurite's vexed look on her face. Jack tried cheering her up by placing his arm around her telling her there will be enough food for the family. Margurite didn't want to believe anything her husband was saying instead she shunned his response and started to pick the kohlrabi into her basket.   
_______________________________________

Microwaving the beans was the only fastest way to cook them. Zoe put in one can per bowl. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beans are done. Zoe plunged in one silver spoon into the beans and hastily walked out of the kitchen down the hallway opening the last door that lead to another hallway. When she turned the corner she was shocked to see Lucas interrogating Mia? 

"You lied to me! You said that she isn't your daughter but she is!" 

That was the answer Zoe had been waiting to hear since day one. She was waiting for Mia to spill it out and all it took was a little interrogating. 

"You don't understand I had to lie to protect her!" 

"From what!?" 

"Lucas!" Shouted Zoe. The two immediately stopped arguing and looked at Zoe startled. "Get away from that poor girl." 

The words became blocked in Lucas's throat as he was agitated at what Zoe might tell their parents about him being cruel to the guest. Would they abuse him like always only ten times worse? He always hated getting abused especially when mom got out the belt. She would hit him in places he never wished had been touched. Occasionally she would warm up the medal at the end of the belt on the stove and whack him either on the head, legs, back, butt, etc...it just depended on how bad the situation for getting in trouble was. Lucas had to man up this time and fight his way through his problems and take responsibility for how his body should be treated. Lucas stood up and spat out the words that were long in his throat. 

"What are you gon do bout it if I don't?!" 

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't." He didn't want to believe her but by the look on her face she meant it. Why was he wasting his time arguing with Zoe on trying to win over Mia? He had better things to do anyhow he would have to come back later to play with his little pet. He left the hallway not saying another word or even glancing over at his sister. He didn't even bump into her shoulder. Once the sound of a door opening and closing was heard with the shadow on the wall disappearing it was okay to talk. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I've been better." 

"Did he hurt you?" 

Mia shook her head weaily. "Where have you been?" 

"Long story. I brought you food." Zoe placed the bowl on Mia's lap. 

"Whose the other one for?" 

"The little girl." 

"Oh she doesn't eat." 

"What?" Zoe furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"I'll explain later. Give me the other bowl." 

What kind of child doesn't eat food? Zoe questioned. Then again Mia might just want all the food to herself, the way she's gripping her stomach, chewing on her nails and drooling, she must be hungry. Zoe placed the other warm bowl in Mia's hands giving off a thermal sensation. Spoonful by spoonful Mia shoveled the beans into her mouth storing the beans at the sides of her cheeks until her cheeks were as big as chipmunk cheeks. She chewed savoring the flavor and swallowing. She ate the beans until she was full downing six cans until there was none left.   
_______________________________________

Oct 11, 2014 7:09 p.m

The family had come back to the mansion half an hour ago before the storm hit. This storm wasn't as bad as the last one a few days ago, this storm only had silver droplets of rain splashing against the small puddles that the precipitation made. Margurite's garden was getting hydrated with the vegetable roots sucking up the moisture that replenished them to survive another day. The house wasn't getting hammered as much and no wind was to be heard or felt. The only thing heard was the cracking of thunder up in the gray swirling clouds causing flashes of blue and purple electric currents to shine over. Margurite was in the kitchen cooking her kohlrabi at a boiling point. The scent of wet limestone and ebony creeped into the opening of a window that lead to the kitchen giving Margurite a taste of adventure. 

Upstairs the little girl Eveline was in Lucas's old room sleeping with her dress completely clean from being in the washer and dryer. Her pale skin was all cleaned up and her silky hair that curled over the pillow shined with cleanliness. 

Mia's turn was next to get all cleaned up. She stripped off her dirty clothes as Zoe was preparing the tub with warm water. Mia didn't feel embarrassed or awkward taking off her clothes in front of Zoe since they were both girls having the same body parts. Even though Zoe is a stranger their bonding together has been quite powerful making Mia feel as if Zoe was her sister. She was the only Baker that cared and watched over her and being a hero in the toughest situation. Mia is grateful for everything that Zoe has done even offering to help clean her was truly a blessing since Mia is too weak to clean herself. Once the tub was filled Mia first placed her toe in the water making sure the water wasn't scorching with heat. After that her whole body slipped into the tub with the water covering halfway up her breast. To Zoe Mia looked like a homeless person the way how grubby her whole body was and how certain bones popped out more from being starved. With a squeeze of the wash cloth draining all the water it was time to get cleaning. Zoe gently scrubbed away the dirt off of Mia's body starting from her face all the way to her feet. Mia had to stand in order for Zoe to clean the other parts of her body. From being nauseous and not being able to see straight Mia would almost lose her balance almost falling over the tub. The clear water would quickly change into a brownish-green color. Zoe redrained the tub sucking up the grungy water like a vacuum into the holes then repouring in more hot clear water at least three times until Mia looked and smelled better than she was before.   
_____________________________________

Oct 11, 2014 9:12 p.m 

"I'm so happy that we get to be a family." Said the daring little girl from across the dinner table. 

"Well as long as your mother approves." Said Margurite pouring fresh kohlrabi stew into everyone's bowls. 

Maybe Margurite was wrong. Maybe the two outsiders aren't crazed killers after all. Margurite's paranoia over took control of her actions treating the strangers poorly when they needed help. They did nothing wrong. They were just innocent people probably on a cruise vacationing until BAM! A traumatic shipwreck like the titanic hit watching several lives get lost at sea. Margurite couldn't imagine experiencing that much horror in her life, she was surprised to see the little girls mind was in perfect shape and not severely traumatized where she had to go to therapy. These people would be part of the family until they felt confident enough to go their separate ways. Zoe and Mia entered in the kitchen late for dinner. 

"Sit down girls before your dinner gets cold." Said Margurite filling up the last bowl with stew. 

Zoe took a seat next to her mother and brother. Mia took a seat next to her "child" Evie. Margurite projected her voice towards Mia. 

"Your clothes should be all cleaned up when dinner is done." 

Mia nodded in response. She didn't really like what she was wearing; a short white nightgown dress. Since it was short she felt a little uncomfortable wearing it in front of the whole family. The dress only came up to her quad which made Lucas scan over her naked legs. 

"Mommy can we be a family?" 

Mia hesitated then realized it was too late to save this family. "Yes Evie...we can be a family." The little girls smile widened wickedly. 

"Let us pray." Began Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my life is busy ATM. I might post a chapter every other week hopefully not a month bc I'm so busy! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Stay tuned.


	7. Doctor Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry I've been away for some time life sure likes to get you busy. Anyway here's chapter 7! Margurite gets her x-ray done. Enjoy!

Oct 15, 2014 1:00 pm

There wasn't much in the little town of Dulvey. For such a small town I gave bore to the human eye as you would see Cafe's and pastry shops around every corner. The teenagers these days would have a blast in the small town where they would throw parties all night in the streets, sneak into the pastry shops at midnight and gorge themselves on all sweets they could find until they threw it all up at dawn, and even having sex out in the alleyways smoking herb and drinking burning liquor. The night was still young for them but not for long as the cops showed up arresting most of the pastry kids for vandalism. During the day of the small town the streets were safe. Not one murder has happened yet and hopefully none will happen.

A white Jeep cut through the last corner of the town parking near a curb to the suburbs.The jeeps engine turned off seconds before the drivers door opened revealing a bilious dog tired Margurite. Her eyes opened up with the red, The bags underneath her eyes were swollen with dark purple and her skin lost a bit of its color. She crossed the street walking over to a brick building with a title on the window reading: Family Doctor. 

Open  
Mon-Sat: 6:00 am-6:00pm  
Sunday-Closed

The small golden bell on the door jiggled breaking the silence inside the building. Margurite led her way to the check-in area greeting a women at the front desk. 

"Good afternoon! How may I help you?"

"Hi. I made an appointment with seeing Doctor Mill today." 

With a few clicks of the keyboard Margurite's bio appeared on the computer screen. The lady at the front desk (Mayve) wandered her eyes left and right reading the information under her breath and nodding at corrections. "Your all signed in. The doctor should be with you shortly." 

"Thank you." Margurite Took a seat on the leathered chair keeping her distance from everyone else as she didn't want to get anyone's germs and having her spread her germs. She even refused to touch the newspapers that some of the elderly were reading. One time when she was in this building she saw an old man sneeze all over the paper that he was reading then set it down on the table for somebody else to read and get his germs. It made chills go down her spine just thinking about it.

The white ceiling fan spun around in a circle slowly losing dust particles like snow. The atmosphere was quiet, not even the typing of keyboards was to be heard since the two ladies at the front desk type very lightly and not hard-core punching in the alphabet. Assistant doctors came out of doors requesting the next person sometimes even missaying their names. The people called up went through the doors not to be seen again for about thirty minutes or more sometimes even less, then exiting the building. This went on a loop until it was Margurite's turn.

"Margurite Baker." Called out a young peppy voice. Margurite knew that voice from anywhere. She looked over and saw the glamorous face of a tiny Asian-Mexican known as Tasha. Tasha always used to be the assistant doctor for Margurite before Doctor Mill would check in. Tasha would care for Margurite's family even doing an MRI scan on Lucas many years ago to check his head. Margurite was always glad to see Tasha, they've been making a close relationship over the years where they are now the best of friends. Margurite missed those mud pool eyes up close and even her ADD; maybe that would keep Margurite awake. 

Tasha led the way to the assigned room that looked the same from all the other rooms, one blue cushioned cot with a wide length mirror behind it, a table with a sink, swabs in a jar, needles for flu shots, and wooden sticks to put on your tongue. Above the counter were cabinets with all sorts of medicines and blue gloves. Tasha put on the blue gloves and grabbed the arm blood pressure monitor wrapping the armband around Margurite's bicep pumping air into it until it squeezed tightly on Margurite's bicep where she could feel her heartbeat in her arm. Tasha listened for a few solid beats before releasing the air out of the armband. Tasha set aside the monitor and opened up her laptop ready to type in information. 

"How are you doing today Mrs. Baker?" 

"Not so great Tasha." 

"How come?"

"I've been feeling really nauseous for the past couple of days and I haven't been sleeping well."

Tasha stopped her fingers from typing before she finished filling out the information and glanced up at Margurite with her sharp eyes behind the glasses inspecting the little details on her face that didn't pop out before. Pale and dark blue. Tasha hovered over closely to Margurite's face where she could now see the red jagged lines bleed out onto the sclera. She placed her soft fingers onto the bags under her eyes giving them a little squeeze while feeling the texture. Soft. Squishy. Sickly. Wrinkles were starting to appear around the corners of her eyes making the age double on the face. Tasha was very concerned. Margurite's health has always been good occasionally under the weather but not like this.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with your system?" Asked Tasha.

"I don't think so. I can eat very small amounts of my food just not a lot." 

"Is the food very bland?" 

"No."

"What I would suggest doing is going on the BRAT diet where you can only eat bread, rice, applesauce, and tea. That should help stop the nausea." 

Margurite's been through the BRAT diet a lot since she was a little kid and always hated it but it helped. Wouldn't hurt to have a disatisfying meals until she felt better. 

"Now that we've got that covered, why haven't you been able to sleep?" Asked Tasha getting comfortable in the roller chair. 

"I have this...ringing in my ears that's been going on for a few days now." Even now she can still hear the ringing buzzing on like a bug cutting out noises from afar. 

"Hmmm...Why don't we try an X-Ray to make sure nothing is going wrong up here." Tasha gestured her hands circumferenceing around her head. 

Why would anything be wrong with my head to cause the ringing in my ears? Thought Margurite. Then again she didn't know much about phsycology like the doctors do who studied the lessons in classes to get their degree. 

Tasha led the way inside a dark room with blue lights illuminating off of the computer screens showing all sorts of bones from the human body. Margurite sat down on the bed as Tasha prepared the console.   
_____________________________________

Doctor Mill examined the x-ray photos of the different areas inside Margurite's head. 

"Alright, I'll study these pictures more tonight and let you know if I find anything." 

"Thank Doctor Mill." 

The door chimed open as Margurite exited the building getting into her car driving back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect a chapter every Friday now I'm still busy this summer but do check every now and then. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Theres chapter 1 for ya! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be sometime next week possibly on a Friday so stay tuned!


End file.
